


Carmilla's Corner

by aperioncatalyst



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperioncatalyst/pseuds/aperioncatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura convinces Carmilla to start her own video series. A semi meta look at Carmilla, written as if from an unshot script or deleted scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla's Corner

 

Click [here](http://imgur.com/pp4aVnT) to go to the formatted version.

 

 

 

 

ACT ONE  
INT. LAURA’S DORMROOM

LAURA sits on her computer chair, typing. There’s clicking, and button pressing. CARMILLA hovers behind Laura, looking intently first at the computer screen, then at the camera. 

CARMILLA  
Who would even watch this show? Does anyone actually watch your video blog?

LAURA  
Video blog, that’s cute. And sure, lots of people do.

CARMILLA  
I don’t understand this age.

LAURA  
People will watch anything. But even so, no one is going to want to watch this with that attitude.

Laura makes some final adjustments on the computer and moves to CARMILLA’S bed. 

LAURA (CONT’D)  
So the setup is pretty simple. You look into the camera here... 

CARMILLA (INTERRUPTING)  
I know how a camera works.

LAURA  
Okay, there is no need for insults. It’s just, sometimes I forget how much you know about technology. It’s not exactly consistent, you know?

CARMILLA  
What’s that supposed to mean?

LAURA  
Well, just the other day I asked you if you wanted to drive and you had this look of absolute horror in your face.

CARMILLA  
I prefer to walk.

LAURA  
Yeah, that’s not really an answer.

CARMILLA  
Isn’t it?

CARMILLA sits down on the computer chair and stares at the camera. She’s awkward, unsure of what to do with her hands. She fiddles with her hair, cracks her knuckles, takes a drink. 

CARMILLA (CONT’D)  
Hello, or whatever. (Looking at Laura) You usually start with an introduction right?

LAURA  
Don’t talk to me, talk to them.

CARMILLA  
This is weird, this feels weird.

LAURA  
Ah, you think? It’s only weird ‘cause you’re making it weird. No one told you to make it weird. Did I tell you to make it weird? I don’t think so.

CARMILLA can’t help but crack a smile, though her lips barely part. A CARMILLA smile. 

CARMILLA  
A lot of people have sent in questions and comments, some of them quite graphic.  
(She looks over a sheet of paper with the questions) Wow, okay, some of these questions are really...

LAURA  
Weird?

LAURA laughs at her own joke.

CARMILLA  
Personal, and actually, interesting. Asking things like what’s it like being a vampire, what blood tastes like, do we get our periods, things like that. I’m surprised. Who knew the internet was actually capable of intelligent conversation.

LAURA  
See, there it is again!

CARMILLA  
Anyway, who knew people were so interested in me.

LAURA  
Well, you are pretty interesting.

CARMILLA  
I know. Man, I’m getting the hang of this. I guess I can answer one of these questions.

LAURA  
I’m sort of curious myself. What DOES blood taste like? What IS it like being a vampire? Inquiring minds want to know. I mean, you never age, your skin is flawless, superhuman strength...

CARMILLA  
Feed on human blood to survive. I’m sorry, is this still my show?

LAURA  
Oh come one! You always jump in on my videos.

CARMILLA  
Not on purpose. As I was saying, drinking blood is, it’s hard to describe. It just feels right. Like nothing else in the world exists, or matters during that perfect moment, it’s like my purpose in life is accomplished. It’s better than sex.

CARMILLA looks embarrassed, realizing how much she has revealed during her impromptu speech.

LAURA  
I’ve seen you drink gallons of that stuff, and um, you don’t look like you’re enjoying it all that much. Not like how you just said.

CARMILLA  
It’s different when you drink from a person.

LAURA  
Oh. So, like, when you drank from my neck?

CARMILLA SMILES.

CARMILLA  
And that concludes this episode of CARMILLA’S corner.

LAURA  
CARMILLA’S corner?

LAURA LOOKS FLUSTERED EVEN AS SHE CAN’T LET THAT TITLE GO.

CARMILLA  
What, too much?

LAURA  
No, I, forget I said anything.

The camera shuts off.


End file.
